


What If...

by MadameBaggio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Jarvis Feels, Jarvis needs a lot of love, Magic, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Feels, as in Jarvis becomes a human, becoming human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is so much magic in this world. Things that go beyond our comprehension. And there is Loki being an jerk. Still, Magic. Jarvis was just in the right place at the right time. Now he is human and there is a whole lot of feelings creeping up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

> So... I love Jarvis and Paul Bettany and couldn't help it. Jarvis becomes a human, fluffy ensues and Darcy is amazing like always.  
> Finally beta-d by he amazing October Ashes!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

“What do you think Loki was planning to do with this?” Tony asked, turning the –legitimately- alien object in his hands.

“I have no idea, friends.” Thor replied with a sigh. “I do not recognize this instrument.”

“It kinda looks like an ostrich egg.” Clint observed.

“And you know all about birds, don’t you, Tweety?” Stark teased.

Clint showed his expertise by flipping him the bird.

“I shall return to Asgard and enquiry about this.” Thor stated, getting up like he was really going this instant.

“No hurry, big guy.” Stark yawned. “Now that we have it and the building is secure, Loki can’t get in here. I’m gonna put this in the vault and tomorrow we will run some tests in it.”

“Maybe that’s not a good idea, Stark. Loki was planning something with the Statue of Liberty, for pity’s sake. As far as we know, this could blow up the whole building.” Steve said.

“Chillax, Capsicle.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I have everything under control, and..,” He stopped talking when Steve started protesting again. “The very little I don’t have under my control, Jarvis does. Right, buddy?”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis’ prim voice answered. “I have the whole Tower under surveillance constantly.”

“That’s my man.” Tony beamed proudly. “Let’s get some rest, some drinks… The egg will still be here tomorrow.”

Tony walked to his super secure vault and put the “egg” there. It was a curious object. It looked like a very old ceramic egg and it was kind of heavy for its size. Tomorrow he would pull out all the machines: scans, x-ray and whatever else he needed to figure it out.

Tony locked the vault and threw a look at the table where his newest project lay –literally.

Clint had challenged him to build an android, terminator style. It was proving to be a bit harder than Tony expected, but with Jarvis’ help, they were getting somewhere. For now they only had something that resembled a skeleton, with many wires and weird eyes. But Tony was not letting the bird think it was over.

The Avengers left the lab and the lights were turned off.

It could have been the silence, or maybe it was just magic and meant to be. Whatever it was, the egg cracked and inside it there was a small golden doll. Its shine leaked from the vault and consumed the whole lab.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Here we are again.
> 
> Wow, I am so surprised by all the positive answer, despite posting so little in the first chapter. (I solved this now, promise! hahaha)  
> Thank you so much for the support and I hope you keep enjoying this with me.
> 
> I re-posted the first chapter, now beta-d by my friend October Ashes. Now is my turn to post this without being properly checked. One of this days I will do it in the right order... u.u'
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Darcy yawned once more and stumbled another step. Man, what a day. And it hadn’t even really started.

Jane spontaneously had a burst of inspiration at fucking four o’clock in the morning –also known as an orgasm, Darcy thought – and had been working ever since. She was kind enough to wake up Darcy at 5. Please, note the sarcasm.

To make things worse, Jarvis was AWOL. That was, by far, the weirdest thing happening in the Tower.

Jane, bless her heart, hadn’t even noticed until she tried to get Jarvis to wake Darcy up and he wouldn’t answer. Then she went to knock on Darcy’s door, because she was worried.

Darcy was, too. Jarvis was infallible. What could have possibly happened?

So she was going to Tony’s lab, because that was where Jarvis had to be. Right?

She opened the door and looked inside Tony’s lab. And then she screamed.

Because there was a naked blonde dude on the floor.

Jane came running, laid eyes on the naked blonde dude and screamed as well. “Who’s that?” She asked.

“I have no idea,” Darcy said, still kind of scared. “How did he get in here?”

“Nice butt.” Jane observed.

“Jane!” Darcy gasped, then checked the evidence. “OK. True enough.”

“What do we do?” Jane asked, and now that the initial surprise had passed, she looked way less shocked than she ought to be.

“What do you think?! We call the spandex crew before this guy decides to do the wiggle dance!”

“What’s the wiggle dance?” Jane asked, completely missing the point.

“Google it,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Jarvis, are you here with us? Can you hear me?”

“Stop that! You sound like a crazy psychic.” Jane chided.

The naked blonde dude moaned and moved.

“Oh my God! Where is my taser when I need it?” Darcy cried.

“Sir? Are you okay? Sir?” Jane asked. 

“Miss Lewis? Dr. Foster?” He asked confusedly.

“You know us?” Jane was also really confused.

“Of course I do, Dr. Foster,” He replied primly. “I do not think I am functioning properly.”

That way of speaking, that accent, that voice… Darcy could recognize it anywhere!

“Jarvis?” She called in shock.

The man stood in all his –absolute- glory. Six pack, very pale skin and… Oh well.

“Yes, Miss Lewis?” He replied automatically.

Jane’s eyes became saucers.

“Holy shit!” Darcy exclaimed. “Jane, go get Tony. Now!”

XxX

Jarvis did not feel okay. Whatever that meant for normal humans.

Human. Now he was…

“Are you okay, Jarv?” Darcy asked worriedly.

“I don’t know how to answer that, Miss Lewis.” He honestly replied.

After Dr. Foster had left the lab running, Jarvis finally started to realize what was wrong, piece by piece. There was this… Well, feeling was probably the word he was looking for. His hearing and speaking systems seemed to be malfunctioning and his vision was reduced to a single angle. His main system seemed to be overloading.

“Miss Lewis, what is wrong?” Jarvis had to ask, since he couldn’t access the Stark Industries database.

“Jarvis, don’t freak out,” She started, biting her lower lip. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Figure what out?” He asked.

“Look down.” She said.

And he did. He saw feet, legs, a… Well, anyway. That was when he realized that he was attached to that body.

“Jarvis…”

“I have a body?” Was that shock in his own voice?

“Yes, and it is pretty hot.” She offered jokingly.

“I have a body.” He repeated.

“Oh my… You’d better sit.” Darcy said, helping him to do that. She also threw her sweater on his lap.

And this is where he still was, with Darcy kneeling by his side.

“Jarvis, are you feeling something?” She asked again. Darcy was starting to get worried.

Wow. Jarvis had a – smoking hot – body. He was blonde, blue eyed and looked so British that Darcy wanted to hug the hell out of him.

He was also very pale and the girl wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

“I don’t know how to explain that, Miss Lewis,” He said. “I never had a body before.”

“Yay! There he is. The snarky Jarvis we all love,” She smiled softly. “Let’s go piece by piece. How is your heart?”

Jarvis closed his eyes and put his hand over his chest. He could feel the beating under the skin. He had a beating heart.

“It is a bit fast.” He remembered the normal rates for all the time he had to monitor Tony’s heartbeat. “But it is still within what is acceptable, considering this is a stressful situation.”

Darcy laughed.

“Good. And your breathing?”

He kept his eyes closed. “I can feel my lungs filling with air. Normal function.”

“What about your head? Does it hurt?”

“I believe I feel something, I just don’t know what it is called.” He said, sounding a bit frustrated.

“I’ll help you out.” Darcy stated. Then pinched him on his shoulder.

“Hey!”

“That is pain,” She said, smiling. “And this is soothing.” She rubbed the same spot gently.

“I don’t feel either.” He said.

“Maybe you feel dizzy?” She suggested. “Like your head is spinning..?” She made a rotating motion with her index finger, demonstrating the idea.

Jarvis thought for a second. “Yes, maybe that.”

“Okay. I think you’re fine. Bruce can check you out when they get here.”

Jarvis looked at his hands. He had skin, now he could feel things like pain, cold, warmth.

“It’s going to be okay,” Darcy seemed so sure of it. “We’re going to help you. Tony is going to help you.”

Almost as if on cue, Tony came running into the room. He was in sweats, hair rumpled and it was obvious he had just woke up. Pepper and Jane were right behind him.

The billionaire looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Jarv?” He asked. “Is that really…”

“Good morning, sir.” Jarvis replied. “I am sorry, but I seem to be unable to show you the news today.”

Pepper gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes filled with tears. Tony was frozen in his place.

The rest of the team arrived following Thor.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“Jarvis is alive.” Tony murmured.

All the eyes turned to the naked guy sitting on a chair with a sweater on his lap and Darcy by his side.

“This is impossible.” Bruce said.

“I guarantee you, Doctor Banner, it is quite possible.” Jarvis replied.

“Holy shit!” Clint exclaimed. “Holy shit, that is Jarvis!”

“How did this happen?” Natasha asked.

“Loki..,” Thor murmured. “That relic…”

Everybody turned to look at the vault. It was still locked.

“Tony, we need to check it.” Steve stated.

But Tony was still frozen, looking at Jarvis.

“Tony?” Pepper put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He answered, absent-mindedly, and then walked over to Jarvis. “You’re alive. You have a body...”

“Very observant on your part, Sir.” Jarvis replied.

“Holy…” Tony didn’t finish his sentence before throwing his arms around Jarvis neck.

“Well, that would be a lot cuter if Jarvis wasn’t naked.” Darcy observed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!
> 
> Next week we have more Toni Stark and I will be back here in two weeks!
> 
> Comments, if you please ;)
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay and I know I was supposed to be posting on Lady Avenger, but I had a very crazy week - more like weeks - and I haven't been able to finish the translation. Good news: the Portuguese version is done and it's lovely. I will work harder to translate it.
> 
> In the meantime I have more Jarvis learning to be a guy. This chapter is very short and I hope you all like it.
> 
> By the way, this hasn't been beta read, so... Sorry.

Pepper ran upstairs to grab some clothes for Jarvis.

After a lot of debate about sizes it was decided they would get him Steve’s clothes, because they were closer in height, if not in bulk.

In the meantime the Avengers decided to open the vault.

“Well, looks like our ostrich popped out of its egg.” Clint observed.

“Don’t touch it, Stark!” Steve advised when Tony started stretching his hand to grab the now broken egg.

Of course Tony ignored him and grabbed the two halves of the ceramic and the small statue between them.

“Oh no.” Thor exclaimed.

“Do you know what this is?” Natasha asked the God of Thunder.

“Yes.” He said regretfully. “This is the Doll of Sigrun. It is a sacred object. I do not even want to think of how Loki put his hands on it. It has tremendous powers, as you can clearly see.” He said indicating Jarvis.

“What does it do, actually?” Natasha asked.

“It gives life to inanimate objects. Statues, dolls, even paintings they say.”

“But what about Jarvis?” Bruce wondered. “Jarvis isn’t an object. He was a computer system.”

“Not exactly.” Tony said, his eyes unfocused, his mind likely very far from there. “I was making the terminator thing… Jarvis was completely connected to it…”

“So it gave life to the body… And to Jarvis as its conscience.” Natasha finished in wonder.

“Mind…” Darcy pointed to her own head then made an explosion sound. “But I guess the better question would be… What the fuck Loki was planning with this?”

“What do you think? Chaos, as always.” Bruce replied. “He would have the Statue of Liberty walking around the city.”

“Someone should tell him that the Ghostbusters did it before, and with positive results.” Tony drawled.

“You do not understand, Tony.” Thor said regretfully. “It is not just that. It would not only made the great statue move. It would have given her life. Skin, blood and bone. It would have made a living being with feelings. Like Jarvis right now.”

They all fell in silence.

“She would have emotions, feel pain and fear.” Thor finished.

“That asshole!” Clint exploded. “What would he have us do? Kill her?”

“Well, imagine the impact of that on the nation.” Natasha pointed out, her words as cold as her eyes. “It’s exactly the kind of thing Loki would love to watch.”

They fell in silence once again.

“Can this be reversed?” Bruce asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tony cut in. “Jarvis is alive now and he will be treated like a person.”

“We’ll need to give him an identity.” Natasha said.

“Call Coulson.” Clint said. “Ask him to get that cute hacker of his to do it.”

Natasha arched a very expressive eyebrow, but Clint looked unrepentant.

“Good plan. I will examine him, make sure everything is where it is supposed to be.” Bruce said.

“Wait for Pepper to bring the clothes.” Darcy suggested. “Or Jarvis will cause a riot.”

Jane giggled and Natasha smiled knowingly.

“Hey, you’re blushing, Jarvis!” Darcy said.

“I am not!” He protested.

“Yes, you are, buddy.” Tony laughed. “Are the ladies making you uncomfortable?” He teased.

“Not at all.” He replied primly, even though his cheeks were still tinted pink.

Pepper finally came back, carrying clothes in her arms and bringing Maria Hill by her side. 

“I talked to Maria about the security of the building.” Pepper said “Now that Jarvis is not connected to it anymore we are back to the basics.”

“I am sorry about that, miss Potts.” Jarvis said, looking at the floor.

“Oh, Jarvis. I am not complaining.” She said with a smile, giving him the clothes. “Seeing you here in front of us is like being reunited with a long lost friend.”

Jarvis smiled, showing two adorable dimples.

“Come on, Jarvis.” Bruce said. “Let’s go to my lab and I will check you.”

“Could I get dressed first?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“Could you all, please, turn around?” Jarvis asked when everybody stood there staring at him.

“You sure you don’t need help?” Natasha teased.

“I will be quite alright, agent Romanoff.” He replied blushing once more.

They all turned so Jarvis could put his clothes on. Such a waste. Guy like that should walk around naked. Well, everybody in the Tower should. Double votes for Steve!

“I am ready to go.” He declared when was finally dressed.

Pepper grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats from Steve and it was obvious that he was larger on the chest and shoulder department than Jarvis. The ex-AI still looked cute though.

Jarvis left the lab with doctor Banner and all the girls hated to see him go, but loved to watch him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments. Toni is coming back next week one way or another!
> 
> And... I might have news soon ;)
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Sorry, once again this is not beta-ed. Hope it's acceptable...

“Everything seems fine, Jarvis.” Bruce was saying. “I would go as far as saying you have perfect health.”

“Thank you, doctor.” He said quietly, looking at his hands. The bones, the tendons, the skin and muscle…

“Jarvis, are you okay?” Bruce asked gently.

“You see, people keep asking me that…” Jarvis started “But I am not sure I truly understand what that means. Physically? Apparently I am great. Emotionally? Psychology? I have no idea.”

“Well, welcome to the real world. Nobody truly understands how they feel 99% of the time.” Bruce smiled “And I know people keep telling you this as well, but everything is going to be alright, Jarvis. You are one of us and we will help you.”

Jarvis sighed. “Thank you once again.”

“How is my favorite British hunk going?” Darcy asked entering Bruce’s lab.

Jarvis chuckled. Darcy always flirted with him, even though he was just “this voice that came from beyond”, like Clint used to say. It was… Good to see she was still doing it.

“I am quite well, miss Lewis. Very kind of you to ask.” He knew she liked when he spoke all proper.

Darcy laughed, like she always did. What Jarvis didn’t predict was the warm feeling that her laughter caused on him.

“That’s my man Jarvis.” She smiled at him. “Is he good to go, doc? Pep is jumping up and down wanting to give him a full closet. What do you wanna wear, J-man?”

Jarvis gave it a thought.

“Suits.”

“Man, Pepper is gonna have an orgasm when she hears it…”

xXx

Pepper almost passed out when Jarvis told her he wanted suits. They got him all the basics – shirts, jeans, polo shirts and shoes – but she was adamant that his suits should be tailor made. Jarvis didn’t seem inclined to disagree, so tailor made they would be.

Tony was like a proud dad; he kept getting things for Jarvis. They had this huge banquet-like dinner so Jarvis could decide what he liked to eat, they watched all the movies, listened to all the song he wanted to. Stark not only got the man his own room, but also saw that he was paid for all the work he’s ever done for Tony.

Pepper makes the math: Jarvis has been around for fifteen years, working with no vacation time or weekends, at a high risk job. He gets a shitload of money.

More impressive yet: Jarvis can remember everything he ever did for Tony. He can access numbers, statistics, projects from the last decade. Apparently his computer memory was replaced with a photographic memory. He could learn amazingly fast and apply that new knowledge just as fast.

Automatically Jarvis got the job of Tony’s assistant, since the billionaire hadn’t had one since Natasha. It was almost like nothing had changed.

Jarvis was still hanging out with them, eating, seeing movies, laughing…

Maybe it was exactly because of this that it took them almost a month to realize that Jarvis had not even once left the Tower.

Darcy was the one that realized that, completely by accident. They all felt so ashamed after that, like they had made Jarvis prisoner simply by not offering him the chance to go out.

That morning Darcy had gone up to the communal kitchen, because she had run out of bread –again. Jarvis had been there looking out the window, a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Good morning, J.” Darcy said, coming to stop right beside him “How are you in this lovely day?”

“Feeling lovely, I suppose.” He answered her with a small smile.

Darcy hated when he smiled. It was freaking amazing, it gave her all those stupid butterflies things and she didn’t need to be dealing with this right now. Or ever.

“That’s great. Hey, considering that it’s a lovely Saturday and your boss isn’t over-working you today, would you like to go for a walk?”

Jarvis eyes became round with surprise and maybe a little shock “Can we? Really?”

“Of course we can. Why the hell not?” Darcy asked confused.

“I haven’t left before. This would be the first time.” He informed.

“Excuse me?” Darcy was perplexed “What do you mean with you haven’t left?”

“Exactly that.” He said confused. “What else could I mean?”

“Jarvis! Why didn’t you say something?” Darcy demanded.

“It never crossed my mind.” He said simply. “I spent my whole existence seeing things from a screen. We have been seeing so many movies and documentaries, it never crossed my mind that now it could be different.”

“Oh fuck this shit.” Darcy declared taking the coffee cup of his hand immediately. “We are going out. Right fucking now. I’m giving you the complete New York experience, even if it costs my life, my savings and my boobs. Let’s go.”

“Uh… Darcy?”

“Shut up and start walking, Jarvis.”

“Yes, miss Lewis.”

xXx

Darcy wanted Jarvis to see everything at the same time in the same day. She wanted to take him to her favorite places, to the touristic places, she wanted him to see life at its fullest.

So she took him to eat on her favorite café, then dragged him to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, where she showed him what she liked the most. Jarvis observed everything with so much care, thought a lot, then gave his opinions.

From there they walked to the Central Park, where she made him walk barefoot on the grass. The expression on his face was worth a million dollars, she was sure.

After they went to the American Museum of Natural History, which Jarvis explored with a childish delight that warmed Darcy’s heart.

After that they went to the observation deck on the Empire States Building and they promised each other not to tell Tony – he liked to think that Avenger’s Tower had the best view in town.

They managed to get to Times Square just as the night fully set, making it the perfect moment to see the lights. Darcy got them inside a theater to see one of the shows. The last minute tickets cost a pretty penny, but Jarvis deserved it.

When they were finally making their way back home, Jarvis talking excitedly about the show, Darcy realized how deep in trouble she was.

XxX

After that everyone made their life mission to show Jarvis their favorite parts of New York. Steve took him to Brooklyn, Natasha took him to watch the ballet, Clint to Coney Island…

They felt bad about never considering taking him out and now they wanted to change that.

Jarvis was always with someone in the Tower; talking, making questions, observing. He was thirsty for the knowledge of what really meant to be human.

What he asked after shouldn’t have shocked anyone. But it did anyone.

“You want to what?” Clint asked shocked.

“Travel the world, Clint.” He said calmly.

“That’s a great idea, buddy!” Stark celebrated. “I can ask Pepper to make reservations and…”

“With all due respect, sir, that’s not what I want.” He said hesitantly, then seemed to take a fortifying breath. “I want to backpack. Alone.”

The room became completely silent. Tony looked like Jarvis had just said he was quitting to go work for Oscorp.

“Why?” Pepper asked confused. “Have we done anything?”

“Not at all, miss Potts.” Jarvis smiled kindly at her. “You have all being great and I couldn’t be more grateful. But I want a chance to make mistakes, to get in trouble, do stupid things. Because apparently that’s what makes life… Well, life.” He completed. “I want to see everything with my own eyes, taste with my mouth, listen with my ears. I want to know what the world is like according to me.”

“I think I’m going to cry.” Jane said fanning herself with her hand.

“It’s not that I don’t love you all.” Jarvis said. “I just want to see how it’s like being one more in the crowd.”

“Oh fuck, now I’m crying too.” Darcy sniffed.

“I hope you understand.” He finished.

Pepper and Tony traded looks, like parents worried about their child going anywhere without them. Finally they smiled at each other. “We do. We hope you have a good time, Jarvis. Do you know where you want to go?”

He nodded. “Everywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was short and sweet. At least I hope it was.
> 
> I have something coming up on Friday. It's absolutely crazy and I love it. Hope you will all feel the same.
> 
> Please, comment!
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Wow! Just wow!  
> I really appreciate all the kudos and comments I got. I'm so happy with the positive response this fanfiction is getting.
> 
> So, this is a very short chapter. It's more like a chapter meant for transition. The next one will be longer, I promise.
> 
> And it's not beta read -as usual -so sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Of course Jarvis wasn’t asking for permission, technically he was an adult. Besides he wasn’t a prisoner.

 

They were all very protective of him, but they also were in favor of him going. But they were way more in favor of him learning somethings before leaving.

 

Just, you know, some basic survival skills.

 

Natasha taught him self-defense; Steve taught him a bit about mechanics –the hands-on part, because Jarvis knew all about the theory –Bruce told him about diseases and symptoms and Darcy made him a Facebook account. It might seem small but it gave her the –perhaps fake -feeling that he’d be in touch more often that way.

 

That way provided with all the new knowledge –plus an Instagram and Twitter account –they let him into the world.

 

Darcy kept consoling herself with the thought that he’d be back soon. I mean how long could it take him to see stuff?

 

She should have guessed it would take a bit too long

 

Jarvis set off and he decided to first travel the Americas. The idea was to hitchhike and get buses only if really needed. He had a lot of money saved so that wasn’t the problem. It was a choice.

 

For four months he kept going south in the continent and they’d talk to him through Skype and see things the way he saw them and fall love with places they’ve never been.

 

He seemed to know everything of the places he went to: amazing beaches in Mexico, rivers in Colombia, Machu Picchu, small towns in Brazil, mountains on Chile.

 

Jarvis started having so many Facebook friends because everywhere he went he’d meet new people. There were pictures of him in so many places: swimming, at parties, even bungee jumping!

 

Suddenly he was going to Africa, then Europe and Asia; everywhere at once. It was like he was seeing the most amazing places in the world.

 

He talked to Darcy once a week –if he was somewhere that had internet –and she just listened to him, seeing the shine in his eyes.

 

He started a blog about his trip and became an internet sensation, because Jarvis was ridiculously good at everything he decided to do.

 

Of course, not everything was perfect. He had to go to hospitals (many times), was mugged (four times), almost abducted (twice) and made Darcy cry a thousand times.

 

Tony was desperate, he took it worse because it really was like his son was out here without him to protect. Every time something happened he wanted to send an army or a helicopter to rescue Jarvis. Sometimes he just wanted to get into a suit.

 

But Tony understood –and respected –Jarvis’s desire to be alone more than everybody else.

 

They received post cards, made sessions so everybody could talk to him at the same time. Jarvis seemed so happy all the time; he was living the life he wanted, seeing and feeling everything on his own.

 

There was a lot of pride on his stories, even when he told them about being mugged. Sometimes he could defend himself, sometimes he couldn’t. But life sadly is like this, he’d tell them. Some people can’t defend themselves and they don’t have the Avengers at their beck and call.

 

He lived on both sides of the coin: the amazing luxuries that money could buy and the hardships of the lack of it. He volunteered and learned humility. He met people that taught him respect and gratitude. He studied a thousand religions and heard a million songs in a million different languages.

 

Jarvis grew so much far from them. Sometimes Darcy was scared that he had grown too much that he’d never come back to them. Or if he ever did, he’d be way too good to any of them.

 

And suddenly -just like that- more than two years went by before Jarvis finally came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Friday we will have "Gentle Lady" and next week we have "Lady Avenger".
> 
> See you all soon!
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It's been a while...
> 
> Sorry for all the delay. I have been writing on so many fanfictions that I got kind of lost a bit. But now we are back and, most important, Jarvis is back to the Tower!
> 
> I really appreciate all the kudos and the very amazing comments I got. Thank you so much!
> 
> Also... Not beta read, as usual. Sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Jarvis didn’t know what to expect once he came back. So much time had passed and many things had happened, not only with him, but with the Avengers as well.

 

Darcy had kept him informed of everything: the new residents of the Tower, the battles they fought, how she couldn’t stand Friday -the system that replaced him. She would say she was happy he was a person now, but Friday was damn annoying. It gave him a bit of pleasure to know she preferred him.

 

Jarvis was finding out that feelings were extremely confusing and bothersome things. How could humans do anything at all when they had so many feelings to understand? He didn’t even know how to name half the things he felt. He could understand the basics: fear, happiness, anger. But others… He wasn’t sure about sadness or loneliness, or even about things as friendship or how it was to truly miss someone. He figured he missed Tony and Pepper. Darcy too. He knew he missed her, but it felt different from the others.

 

That he couldn’t understand very well.

 

“Hello, Mr. Jarvis. Welcome back.” Friday’s voice greeted as soon as he stepped into the elevator.

 

“Hello, Friday. Please, let Mr. Stark know that I’m here.” He asked tired.

 

“He already knows and is waiting for you in the communal floor.” She replied back.

 

Jarvis would like to think he used to have more warmth in his voice, even as an A.I. No wonder Darcy didn’t like Friday all that much.

 

He was tired, destroyed. Travelling had been amazing. He saw things… He saw such beauty and such pain at the same time. Humanity was still a mystery to him, but he felt as if he could grasp the concept a bit better.

 

He loved travelling, but he was happy to be back. He wanted to settle, to be in a place where he had true friends and somewhere to rest every night.

 

The door of the elevator opened in the communal floor. He was finally home.

 

“Jarvis!” Pepper was the first person he saw. She all but ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

 

Jarvis let his arms encircle Pepper and hugged her. Yes, he had missed her and was happy to see her now.

 

“Oh my God!” She gave one short step back, so he could still hold her, but she also could look into his faces. “You look so tired!” She seemed distressed. “Friday, make sure my assistant book a full spa day for Jarvis for tomorrow!”

 

“Miss Potts, there’s no need…”

 

“Yes, there is! You deserve to be pampered now that you’re back home.” She hugged him tightly again. “I’m so happy that you’re back, Jarvis.”

 

“I’m happy to be back.” He put a bit of space between them so he could smile at her.

 

“Jarvis!” Tony came in his direction, a huge smile on his face. He was positively glowing.

 

Pepper stepped away from Jarvis with a fond smile and let Tony embrace the other man.

 

“I missed you, buddy.”

 

“Missed you too, sir.”

 

“We have to work on this ‘sir’ thing, Jarvis.” Tony said stepping back. “No more of that. Now is Tony, or dad dearest.”

 

Jarvis turned to Pepper. “Is he drinking again?” He asked seriously.

 

“Very funny.” Tony said, not amused at all.

 

Steve and Bruce came right after, saying hello and shaking hands with Jarvis.

 

The truth was… Jarvis wasn’t really used to physical contact. Of course he had shaken hands with people and got one hug or another, but it wasn’t common occurrence. While he was traveling alone it became even more apparent how much contact other people had and he didn’t.

 

Sometimes women would come closer and he knew what they expected –he was created by Tony Stark after all –but he wasn’t ready –or interested –for that kind of physical contact.

 

It was still a mystery for him, but it showed how much they missed him, he guessed. Bruce never touched other people, but he was shaking his hand. Steve had given him one of those shoulder slaps that men seemed prone to.

 

He was introduced to Sam Wilson and James Barnes who were around and had come to live in the house since he left.

 

Pepper was saying that he was tired and should go to his room and rest. He agreed, but…

 

He looked around once again. Where was Darcy? Now that he had seen Tony and Pepper he couldn’t stop thinking about seeing her. It was a very weird feeling.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony called. “You’re lookin’ for someone?”

 

“No.” He said quickly, but he could see he hadn’t fooled Tony. “I’ll just get going and…”

 

“Jarvis!” He looked just in time to see Darcy barreling towards him, socks skidding on the floor, until she all but jumped on his neck.

 

She almost toppled him to the ground with her enthusiasm, but now Jarvis had an armful of Darcy and she smelled like flowers and lime and he couldn’t be happier that he was back.

 

“Hello, Miss Lewis.” He said softly against her hair.

 

“You’re back!” She stepped away from him, almost bouncing in her enthusiasm. “We missed you so much!”

 

“Some of us more than the others.” Sam stage-whispered to Steve, making the soldier smile.

 

“I missed you too.” He said smiling at her, then cleared his throat. “All of you.” He added quickly.

 

“Right.” Tony said with a small smile on his face.

 

“Well, look who’s back.”

 

The voice full of derision attracted Jarvis’ attention. He didn’t know that Loki had come to live with them.

 

“That’s Loki.” Darcy said unnecessarily. “He’s on some kind of house arrest and he has to help us. It’s a long story.” She cringed.

 

Jarvis took a step in Loki’s direction and kept walking until he was right in front of the “god”. Loki raised his chin and crossed his arms like he dared Jarvis to do anything. The whole room was silent, holding their breath.

 

Jarvis offered his hand to Loki. “Thank you.” He said at last, sincerity coloring his voice.

 

Everybody was shocked, but nobody was more than Loki. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“If it wasn’t for you…” Jarvis said, his hand still in the air, “I wouldn’t be here right now. So thank you. Really.”

 

Loki was still looking at Jarvis as if he was waiting for the punch line –or maybe just a punch –but he hesitantly put his hand on the one offered to him and they shook on it.

 

“I just fell in the Twilight Zone.” Tony decided.

 

“Put on your notebook, Steve.” Darcy said to the Captain before he could ask anything.

 

“Jarvis, go rest.” Pepper urged. “We will be having dinner all together today, so you can meet everybody else. Is there anything you would like to eat?”

 

“Wow, you guys were not joking.” Sam said surprised. “He really is like their kid.”

 

“You’ve seen nothing.” Bruce offered.

 

XxX

 

Jarvis’ apartment was there waiting for him, just like he left it. Well, besides the pile of presents that was surely new.

 

“Are those from Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, Friday?” He asked.

 

“Most of them are, Mr. Jarvis.” She replied. “But some come from the others. There are cards on all of them.”

 

Jarvis said ‘thanks’ to Friday and left his bags on the floor. He would like to redecorate his room, put new things on it, things he saw on his journey. He wanted a big wall for the pictures and shelves for the memories.

 

He took a shower and dressed on comfortable clothes before approaching the presents. Everybody had gotten him something, even if it was small and it meant the world to him. Jarvis treasured these people that accepted him so readily and missed him while he was gone. He might still be figuring some feelings out, but he understood the gesture and what it made him feel.

 

He had opened a couple of things when he came across Darcy’s gift. He laughed when he picked the shirt that read “Team Science!” in huge colorful letters. There was also something else inside the package: a dark blue beanie. Darcy made beanies for herself all the time, sometimes for Jane and Thor. And she made one for him.

 

Jarvis truly wished feelings were easier to understand. Because if he was happy before there was no explanation for what he felt now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is.
> 
> This might not be going according to the movie-verse, but there is no reason that it can't be a big family fanfic, full of Avengers and people in general! hahaha
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this.
> 
> It's been a challenge to write this -a challenge that I'm loving. I'm trying to figure out Jarvis feelings and how confused by them he would be, I hope I'm not overdoing it.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank you all so much! The response to this has been amazing. The comments and the kudos are beautiful. You guys are the best!
> 
> Special thanks to October Ashes, my always amazing beta!
> 
> Enjoy it.

Dinner with everybody had been lovely. He got the rare pleasure of seeing all of the Tower’s habitants together at the same time. Luck, because Natasha, Clint and Barnes had just returned from a mission and Steve and Sam would be going to another one the day after tomorrow.

 

The Tower was full! There were so may new Avengers: the Maximoff twins, Sam, Loki, Barnes and two insect guys that didn’t live there and were not present at dinner. Besides them, there were new people appearing all the time, not necessarily to hold hands with the Avengers, but allies in the same way.

 

The world was becoming stranger by the day.

 

The Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro, were an interesting pair. They hardly talked with the others and seemed to communicate between themselves with little more than a look. Jarvis made it a point to remember to ask if they were doing it telepathically later on. Barnes spoke to very few of the people around the table, mostly Natasha –in Russian, nonetheless – and Steve.

 

Pepper was sitting by Jarvis and fretting like a mother hen; asking about his trip, his health and, of course, if he wanted to eat anything else.

 

Everybody wanted to know stories about the places he had seen, but he would talk for a bit and ask them to share their own stories. He would talk about India with Bruce; Europe with Pepper, and the whole world with Clint and Nat. Sam had backpacked around the world for a bit before his time in the Army, during which he had been stationed in Afghanistan.

 

Tony wanted to organize some kind of “family trip” somewhere, and everybody was looking at him like he was deranged, when Darcy’s phone started blasting ‘Sexy and I Know It.’

 

“Is that your boyfriend?” Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

 

As soon as the words left Tony’s mouth, many things happened simultaneously: Pepper kicked Tony’s shin under the table and his eyes widened, as if he had just realized what he had said, whereas most eyes turned to Jarvis –some looking worried, others sympathetic – and Darcy just huffed.

 

But Jarvis didn’t see any of that, because as soon as he heard the word ‘boyfriend,’ he felt his heart miss a beat. It was the weirdest feeling he had ever experienced. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to breathe. Was Darcy dating someone and hadn’t told him? Why wouldn’t she tell him?

 

“Very funny, Stark,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “What are you, twelve? Johnny isn’t my boyfriend.”

 

“Anymore.” Pietro scoffed.

 

“Is that jealousy I’m hearing, Sonic?” Darcy teased.

 

“You wish, pretty girl.” The boy flirted right back.

 

Darcy rolled her eyes and finally picked up her phone. “I’m busy, hotshot,” She paused and listened for a while. “I’m not going out tonight. Jarvis just came back and we’re having a family dinner. Go annoy someone else.” And hang up.

 

“What did Storm want?” Natasha asked.

 

Storm? _Johnny Storm_? Darcy was dating Johnny Storm? No, wait. She said they weren’t dating. But Pietro said “not anymore”. But Darcy had flirted with him! Jarvis felt like his head was going to explode.

 

“He wanted to invite us to go somewhere,” Darcy dismissively replied. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause Jarvis is back.” Clint said meaningfully, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Darcy cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable. “Well, yeah,” She said with a brave face. “I missed him.”

 

Her words finally penetrated the haze that Jarvis’s mind was in. He finally realized that everybody was looking at him.

 

“I…” He swallowed and tried again. “I’m glad you’re staying.” He smiled at her.

 

Jarvis had seen a thousand things in two years. Darcy’s smile just then was more beautiful than all of them together.

 

XxX

 

Jarvis needed help. Serious help.

 

He thought that travelling would allow him to understand more of the human race, that he would come back more of a man and less of an aberration. And no, he didn’t think that the others made him feel inadequate, or that they tried to. They treated him like a child sometimes, which he supposed was kind of fair, considering that he had just a bit over two years on Earth. They were more worried about him being too innocent, too naïve, than him not being truly human. They felt they needed to protect him, and Jarvis guessed that it meant they cared.

 

The problem was not the others, but himself! He believed he should understand how he felt. It’d been more than two years since he was “born,” he met many people; travelled to many places, saw so many things. How is that he was still struggling to comprehend the smallest of things?

 

He thought feelings were easy! Tony programmed them into him at some point. It was just an exercise at the time, but then he started using it to make sure everybody in the Tower was okay. He could read signs of distress and happiness, he knew when someone felt the need to be alone, and he could tell when someone needed assistance.

 

So how come now that he was human and could actually _feel_ things, he could not name or place what he felt? They were his feelings! Wasn’t he supposed to know all about what he felt?

 

He needed help, and he figured he should talk to someone. Tony was completely out of question, because if working for him taught Jarvis something, it was that Tony was a great man, but he couldn’t take some topics seriously. Darcy was also out of the question. He didn’t want her thinking that he was strange or less of a person. That left Pepper, and he knew that she would be understanding and kind, but she was a busy person and he really didn’t want to worry her.

 

So he was back at the starting point.

 

Then… “Friday, where is Doctor Banner?” He asked.

 

The scientist was a patient, wise man. He traveled a lot, knew a lot, and both Tony and Steve trusted his judgment.

 

“Doctor Banner is currently alone in his apartment.” Friday promptly replied.

 

“Right.” Jarvis took a deep breath. He could do that. Bruce was a nice guy. He just had to remember to ask him not to tell Tony anything.

 

XxX

 

Bruce was preparing his tea and getting ready for bed when Friday announced that Jarvis wanted to talk to him. “He wants to know if you have the time, Doctor.” She stated.

 

“Of course,” Bruce immediately said. “Is he feeling okay?” He asked, worried.

 

“Mr. Jarvis is not visibly distressed or injured.” She replied.

 

Bruce truly missed when Jarvis ran the house. Friday was so bitchy! Everybody complained to Tony, but he was adamant he wouldn’t make her more like Jarvis, and Bruce understood his point. He even found it a bit adorable, or as adorable as Tony could be considered.

 

Bruce didn’t have to wait long for Jarvis to knock on his door. “Come in, Jarvis. You wanted to talk?”

 

“Yes, Doctor Banner,” He said, a bit nervously. “Yes. I… It’s just that I…”

 

Bruce watched Jarvis fretting with a lot of curiosity. The last time he saw him so nervous, Jarvis had just become a man. After that, he was collected and curious, but never agitated. Something should be greatly disturbing him if he was behaving like this.

 

“It’s okay, Jarvis. Take a seat,” He gestured to the couch. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

 

Jarvis sat and gave a long sigh. “Yes, Doctor Banner. I would love some tea, please.”

 

It was good to see another polite person in the Tower. Bruce went back to the kitchen, picked up the pot of tea and two cups and came back, only to find Jarvis sitting on the couch, wringing his fingers nervously. He was starting to get more than a little worried.

 

“What’s wrong, Jarvis?” He asked gently, pouring a cup for the other man.

 

“I don’t know what I’m feeling.” Jarvis replied at once, looking worried.

 

Bruce waited for a bit, thinking he might want to add something to that, but when Jarvis just sat there, looking at him worriedly, the Doctor got a bit confused. “Okay,” Bruce said slowly. “Feeling what exactly? Are you in any kind of pain?”

 

“No, no,” Jarvis shook his head. “I mean feeling… Feelings, you know? I don’t understand the whole… I…” He took a deep breath. “How do you know what you are feeling?”

 

Jarvis’s worry seemed to be bordering on desperation, and it caught Bruce completely by surprise. “You don’t understand your feelings? That’s the problem?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Jarvis…” Bruce took a deep breath. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Most people don’t understand exactly how they feel, and they have a lot of time to adapt to it.”

 

“But shouldn’t I understand them? I am human!”

 

“Yes, you are,” Bruce said kindly. “And part of being human is living in eternal confusion. Jarvis, most of us know how we feel and choose to ignore it or hide it. Feelings are supposed to be confusing, because they’re born from mixed information. For example… When you decided to come back, you were happy because you were coming back, right?”

 

Jarvis nodded.

 

“But,” Bruce carefully continued. “Weren’t you a bit sad because you wouldn’t be traveling anymore? Maybe a bit worried about how things would be here? Perhaps a little excited about the new things you had learned?”

 

Jarvis considered this carefully, before nodding in agreement.

 

“You see? Feelings aren’t black and white. They’re a mismatch of situations and moments. It’s not easy to decipher all of them at once. Nobody expects you to.”

 

Jarvis sat quietly for a second, processing the information. “So… That doesn’t make me… Less human?”

 

“Not at all,” Bruce said gently. “If nothing else, it makes you even more human, Jarvis. You have a unique chance to sort through feelings with the eyes of a mature person. We take them for granted because we’ve had them our whole life. You can understand them all now in a complete different light.”

 

Jarvis became quiet again and an idea popped into Bruce’s mind –one that would probably make Darcy proud. “You should watch a movie.”

 

“A movie?” Jarvis asked, confused.

 

“Yes. It’s called _Inside Out_. It’s an animated film and it talks about what you’re wondering now,” Bruce stated, patting him on the knee. “Watch it, and we’ll talk again tomorrow.”

 

Jarvis seemed so serious; it was like he was given a mission. “I’ll do that. Thank you, Doctor Banner.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Jarvis. I’m happy to help.”

 

Jarvis said goodnight and left. Bruce stood there for a minute looking at the door, then smiled a bit. “Those kids…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't sure where Sam had been stationed during his time in the army. I checked the Captain America 2 and couldn't find the information (maybe I didn't look hard enough...) so I went with Afghanistan, because of Iron Man. If anyone knows different, let me know so I can correct it.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Thor!!!!
> 
> I am so absolutely sorry for the wait. It was never my intention for this to take so long and I really appreciate all the patience and support you all offered me during this time.
> 
> I hope the cuteness overload in this will be enough for you to forgive me.
> 
> You may notice that I changed the rating of this work and added some couple tags.
> 
> This is also not beta read, so I could post as fast as possible. Let me know if there is anything that needs my immediate attention to be corrected.
> 
> Now, without further ado...

Darcy was _this close_ to just tasing everybody in this Tower! She felt like she was back in High School with this bunch of over grown children.

 

She was expecting Clint to start making kissing faces to her any second now.

 

Idiots. All of them.

 

But –to be quite honest –she had no one to blame but herself.

 

She had missed Jarvis like crazy: the sound of his voice, his smile, the color of his eyes… Natasha would say she had been pinning, but that was not true! She was not pinning! She missed him, that’s it.

 

Maybe –and she was just saying ‘maybe’ –she had missed him a bit more than a regular friends do, but that was hardly reason for them to tease her so much.

 

As previously said, she brought this on herself. While Jarvis was away she would talk about him a lot, wonder when he would come back, complain because it was taking so long.

 

After the first six months he was gone the whole Tower was making fun of her, saying she was in love with Jarvis. It was not like that! He was a good friend and she liked him. She missed Jane and Thor when they were not there as well, and nobody accused her of wanting to jump _their_ bones. (Which, if she ever was invited to, she just might)

 

Then something kind of weird happened. The Fantastic Four came to talk business and she met Johnny. They got along like a house on fire –pun intended -and started going out together as friends and one day they just started kissing and when Darcy least expected there were clothes being taken off and that asshole actually burned the ceiling of her bedroom.

 

She dated Johnny for four months, but that guy was not made to be committed, so they eventually parted ways amicably and still hung out.

 

There was some flirting with Pietro too, but that one was as much of a flirt as Johnny, so she never took him seriously. But to flirt in front of Jarvis… It just didn’t feel right.

 

She was an idiot.

 

Darcy was making her famous almond cookies when the Delicious Trio –Sam, Steve and Bucky –came in, laughing. Well, Steve and Sam were laughing, Bucky was making his resting bitch face.

 

How people could wake up at the butt crack of dawn to run –of all things –and be in such a good mood was beyond her understanding.

 

“Good morning, Darcy.” Steve smiled at her.

 

“Morning, boys.” She smiled back. “Cookies?” She offered.

 

“You’re a goddess, Darce.” Sam said with a huge smiling, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Hey, another one here.” She pointed at the other side of her face. “So it won’t get jealous.”

 

Sam laughed, but obligingly kissed her other cheek. Steve grabbed five cookies, looking a bit embarrassed, but thanked her.

 

Bucky extended his hand to grab one too, but she pulled the tray back. “Use your words, Barnes.” She said sweetly.

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. Steve got a bit tense, like he did every time he thought something might happen. Bucky had come a long way from when he first arrived, but he still had some episodes, mostly under extreme stress.

 

Darcy was pretty sure it couldn’t be applied to be denied a cookie.

 

“I’m waiting.” She said checking her nails for effect.

 

Bucky’s mouth curled a bit at the right corner. “Good morning, doll.” He finally drawled.

 

“Good morning to you too, good looking. Cookie?” She offered the plate back.

 

He picked three and thanked her.

 

Darcy was taking the other sheet of cookies from the oven –she lived with people that ate way too much –when Jarvis came in.

 

“Good morning, Jarvis.” She chirped.

 

He smiled at her. “Good morning, Darcy.” He looked at the other. “Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Lieutenant Wilson.”

 

“Wow, Sam is fine, Jarvis.” Sam informed.

 

“I’m not a sergeant.” Bucky all but growled.

 

“Take it easy, kids.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Jarvis, what have we talked about your proper-niness?”

 

“That ‘proper-niness’ isn’t a real word?” Steve offered.

 

Darcy ignored him and kept looking at Jarvis. “That it’s very cute, that my accent is very sexy, but it’s not necessary.” Jarvis repeated just as she told him the last five times.

 

“Great. Keep that in mind.” She said pleased. “Cookie?”

 

Jarvis took a cookie and bit it, only to close his eyes and moan. “I really like those.”

 

Darcy blushed. “I know.” She said ignoring Sam’s smirk and Steve’s grin.

 

“You’re here. Good. Let’s go.” Natasha, who entered the room, declared that and started to turn back to leave, hadn’t even made a sound upon arriving.

 

“Wait a second, Red Danger.” Darcy called. “Who the hell are you talking to?”

 

Natasha turned back around and arched a brow. The Brow –as Darcy liked to call it –was damn scary. “Jarvis”. Natasha said at last.

 

“Yes, Agent Romanoff.” Jarvis went to her, not one bit worried about just being summoned by the ex (maybe not) assassin.

 

“Wait a minute.” Sam interfered. “Where exactly are you taking Jarvis?”

 

“Self-defense lessons.” Natasha said as if it was obvious and Sam was annoying her.

 

“I thought he already had those.” Darcy commented.

 

“It was the basic of the basic.” Natasha crossed her arms, impatient with them all now. “We’ve been talking and decided he can handle more.”

 

“Agent Barton thinks I can reach the level of a normal field-agent in few months.” Jarvis said, clearly very proud of the assessment.

 

“Can I come with?” Steve asked, suddenly intrigued.

 

“Only if you start moving now, Rogers.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “I have things to do.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve replied following both of them out of there.

 

“That woman…” Sam sighed dreamily.

 

“That’s cute, Sam.” Darcy teased.

 

“I could say the same, Lewis.” He smirked at her.

 

“You could, but then you’d never taste anymore of my baking.” She threatened, hands on her hips.

 

“Cruel woman.” He put his hand over his heart. “Just so you know, your crush is way less secret than you think it is.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Darcy sighed. “It’s just that, a crush.”

 

“Hey.” Sam came to stand by her side. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m just saying…”

 

“BABY!”

 

“Oh lord.” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll go, or this time I’ll kill him.” Barnes decided, leaving the room immediately.

 

“Baby.” Johnny Fucking Storm called again, dragging the y the way he knew Darcy hated.

 

“What have you ever seen in this guy?” Sam asked sincerely confused.

 

“His abs are pretty amazing.” Darcy sighed.

 

“And I’m a sex god.” Johnny announced entering the room. “What’s up, Falcon?”

 

“Hey Storm.” Sam greeted with a certain level of amused exasperation. “Isn’t a bit early for you to be up and about?”

 

“I didn’t even sleep yet.” Johnny said shamelessly. “So I came to see my favorite girl and find out why she left me all alone, with no one to protect me from ladies that wanted to abuse me.”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes at his drama. “You love to be abused by ladies, Storm.” She pointed out.

 

“I do. But I love your company more.” He whined. Sam gave up on them and left the kitchen,

 

“Whining is not sexy, Charmander.” She informed him, then offered him a cookie. “You’re lucky you have an amazing butt.”

 

Johnny threw his arm around Darcy’s shoulder and pulled her to his side. “Don’t you forget that.” He dropped a kiss to her cheek. “Now, where’s the guy that made you leave me alone?”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes and disengaged from him. “Would you stop with the drama? Jarvis is busy. Some of us have things to do.”

 

“Jarvis.” Johnny repeated, mocking the name. “What kind of name is Jarvis? He sounds like a butler from some old show.” He grumbled.

 

“I know it’s hard for you, but try not to be an asshole.” Darcy spoke serious. “Jarvis just got back and he’s not used to a lot of things.”

 

Johnny was looking at her intensely. “He’s the guy you have a crush on.” He finally said.

 

“I don’t…”

 

“You do, Boobs.” He rolled his eyes. “This is one of the reasons we didn’t work out, remember? I don’t like being tied down, you liked someone else.”

 

“Yes, me.” Pietro declared arrogantly, entering the kitchen.

 

“Oh lord.” Darcy huffed. “The 98th great testosterone contest of the year is about to begin.”

 

“Look if isn’t Quick Draw…” Johnny drawled.

 

“And Hothead himself.” Pietro narrowed his eyes.

 

“At least I’m hot!”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes and left the two idiots to sort who was the macho-est of them all on their own. She had shit to do.

 

XxX

 

Natasha told Jarvis that his reflexes were above average. Actually, way above average. She was a bit hesitant to call them super or something of the sort without further experimenting, but she was convinced that something was there. She had the feeling since the first time she gave him self-defense, but she kept it to herself so he could travel in peace.

 

Jarvis was very interested in seeing the limits of his body and willing to test Natasha’s theory. Steve, after seeing they training together, was also curious and wanted to help.

 

Jarvis observed Steve pat him in the shoulder the same way Natasha had done once they finished practicing. He had been paying close attention to how the team interacted physically with each other. During his time travelling he had seen great friends that would hug each other all the time, sit on their friends laps, peck their lips or not touch at all. He did know that physical contact wasn’t a norm that everybody followed and different people had different tolerances to it. Now he was just trying to figure out what was the line for the inhabitants of the Tower and where he fit in it.

 

He noticed that Natasha didn’t invite the casual touch, all the teammates around her respected her bubble a lot and ever she didn’t touch them much. Steve was a bit more tactile; he would put hands on people shoulders and shakes hands without hesitating.

 

Bucky came to the gym eventually, complaining about someone that had arrived. He stopped by Steve’s side and Jarvis saw the Captain putting a comforting hand on the small of his back. They stood side by side, shoulders and fingers brushing. Bucky was another person that didn’t let people get too close, but Steve was his exception.

 

Darcy would tell Jarvis they were cute. They kind of were.

 

Once Natasha was satisfied with what she saw they discussed training plans. Jarvis still had work to do was Tony’s assistant. Steve and Barnes wanted to put their two cents in, and the Captain reminded them that Clint would want to be part of this as well.

 

Jarvis shook hands with the three of them before going back to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do, not only because of the training and the touching, but because of the movie that Doctor Banner recommended.

 

He knew it was a movie for children, but he also understood that Doctor Banner wasn’t being patronizing. The narrative itself wasn’t complicated and it was curious to see the evolution of understanding of the feelings. He thought he grasped what the doctor was trying to tell him.

 

It would be innocent to think that feelings were easy things, that could be explained by some kind of math or formula. The truth was exactly what Bruce had tried to tell him the night before: feelings came in different shapes and matches; you could feel sad and happy at the same time and being scared didn’t mean you couldn’t also be excited about something.

 

Of course, this understanding brought a complete new set of problems.

 

So he was human and had conflicting emotions and thoughts… But how any of this related to Darcy? The fact that she was on his head so often, what exactly did it mean? He knew that what he felt when he thought of her was different from what he felt towards Tony and Pepper, it was completely different from what he felt towards the other Avengers. Could it be that he liked her?

 

Like, he liked _liked_ her.

 

No, that wasn’t the case, right? Of course, Darcy was a beautiful, intelligent, kind, compassionate woman. She cooked very well and could always make him laugh and feel like he belonged. She had the most adorable laughter and her eyes had an amazing shade of blue, he liked when she smiled wide-open, forgetting for a second about hiding her front teeth – Jarvis never figured out why she thought there was something wrong with them.

 

He loved the sound of her voice when she called his name or when her attention was completely on him, or when she smiled at him. Darcy was one of the reasons that being human was amazing and that he wished to come back to New York.

 

Darcy was special. He really…

 

Oh.

 

_Oh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jarvis.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> xoxo


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear! This took soooooo long!
> 
> I am so sorry, guys! I've had some crazy things happening recently and only had time to post what was already done. I took some time theses days and finally managed to finish this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. You are the best.
> 
> Alert: this is not beta-read, so... I'm sorry... hahaha

So… He liked _liked_ Darcy. It was very likely that he was in love with her.

 

Jarvis wasn’t sure of how being in love felt like, but he did research it. Google wasn’t exactly helpful, neither were the hundreds of forums he visited. Apparently –just like feelings –love didn’t have a formula or a defined shape. Different people saw it differently. Of course, there were also other types of love, the one you felt for your parents, for your pets or for your friends.

 

Most websites suggested that being in love –truly in love –made you think constantly of the person. There was talk about sleepless nights and loss of appetite, among others.

 

Therefore Jarvis was pretty sure he liked Darcy, he just wasn’t sure if he loved her. Maybe it was too early to think about love. Some people said that love was built in other things and it took time to happen –like it had been with Tony and Pepper –other believed in love at first sight.

 

Jarvis had his doubts. From everything he had been learning about being human love was one of the things that seemed the most abstract. Even faith and hope made more sense to him than love.

 

But he wouldn’t think about love. He had just realized what he felt about Darcy, no need to hurry.

 

Jarvis needed to gather data. The internet had good information, but not everything was trustworthy enough –he would know –so he decided to talk to real people, the people closest to him.

 

It was a bit obvious that he could never talk about this with Tony. He was a great friend and someone Jarvis cared about deeply, but he also was… Well, Tony.

 

This time Pepper seemed like the obvious choice.

 

Jarvis asked Friday to ask Pepper if she had a minute. Pepper replied that of course she did and told him to come to her office.

 

“Hello, Jarvis.” She smiled warmly at him. “How can I help you?”

 

Jarvis sat in the chair right in front of her. “How did you know you were in love with Tony?” He asked bluntly.

 

In fact, he was so blunt and direct that Pepper stood shocked for a second. “I…”

 

“How did you know it wasn’t a passing fancy and that you wanted to really be with him?” He pressed.

 

Pepper took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. “Well, to be quite honest, in the beginning, I didn’t like Tony at all.” She chuckled. “He was spoiled, a man-child and a womanizer. Working for him was almost unbearable.”

 

Jarvis grinned, because he knew she wasn’t exaggerating.

 

“Then…” She sighed, “I found myself attracted to him. Tony isn’t what most people would call handsome, but he is so freaking charming when he wants to and he has a whole lot of magnetism.” Her smile became fond. “At first I was appalled at myself for being so foolish. I mean, Tony used to date models and he never kept them for a long time. I knew I had no chance, so I kept my feelings to myself.”

 

Jarvis frowned. Pepper was better than most women Tony had ever “entertained”. Liking someone made you insecure?

 

“But… I don’t know, things became different after he became Iron Man, our relationship became different. One day we were fighting, the next we were kissing.”

 

Jarvis smiled at her. “So the feelings changed.” He concluded.

 

“Yes, they became stronger, more mature.” She spoke. “What I feel now is completely different from what I felt in the beginning. But I don’t regret it, any of it. Tony is the man of my life, even if he’s still pretty immature sometimes.”

 

They shared a smile over this last part.

 

“Thank you for telling me, Pepper.” Jarvis spoke softly.

 

“Now I want to know.” Her smiled was full of mischief.

 

“What?” He asked confused.

 

“Who’s got you thinking about love?”

 

Jarvis felt his face warming up immediately. He was quite aware that he was embarrassed and that the reaction was a normal one. It was still really uncomfortable.

 

“I…”

 

“Is it Darcy?” Pepper asked excited.

 

Jarvis looked at her in shock. “How do you know?”

 

“Oh this is adorable!” Pepper clapped her hands in glee. “You should ask her out!”

 

Jarvis thought his heart might have lost a beat. He had a hard time breathing. He couldn’t just… No! It would be…

 

“If you excuse me, Miss Potts…” He said mechanically, already getting up.

 

“Jarvis, wait!”

 

Too late, he was already gone.

 

***

 

“Thank you again for helping me, Darcy.” Wanda smiled a bit at Darcy.

 

Ah victory! When Wanda and Pietro arrived at the Tower, the girl wouldn't smile at all, for any reason. Nowadays she would smile sometimes. They were tiny smiles, fast ones, but Darcy knew they meant that Wanda’s heart was being cured, bit my bit.

 

“No worries, Wanda. It’s always a pleasure. I think it’s back to normal now.” Darcy passed the girl her notebook.

 

It took a long time for the Maximoff twins to accept Tony’s weird generosity, but eventually thy started accepting some of the gifts, like the brand new StarkBook that Wanda had.

 

“I feel like I should know how to use this by now.” The girl sighed.

 

“Now, don’t be too hard on yourself.” Darcy patted her on the shoulder. “Most people never learn even the basics. And I know because I decided to learn.”

 

“I shall learn too.” Wanda decided.

 

“Good for you, sister.” Darcy saw Wanda smile again. Before she didn’t appreciate when people joked with her or gave her nicknames –no matter how inoffensive they were. Darcy was very proud to be in the select circle of people whom Wanda trusted.

 

“Can I make you a question?” Wanda requested.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“What can you tell me about Jarvis?”

 

Just his name was enough to make Darcy’s heart skip a beat. “Jarvis? Why?”

 

“I’m just curious.” Wanda shrugged. “I’ve never heard of something like this in my life.”

 

“Well, we have the God of Pouting to thank for that.” Darcy said, finally getting herself under control. “And I’m not even being sarcastic. We are very grateful for Jarvis being a person.”

 

Darcy explained quickly to Wanda how Jarvis became human. By the end of the tale the witch looked very far from there.

 

“That’s interesting.” Wanda murmured.

 

“That’s what we call a Tuesday here, darling.” Darcy informed.

 

“I wish to talk to him.”

 

“Well… No need to be formal.” Darcy spoke carefully. “Just go and talk to him. Jarvis’s cool, he won’t mind.”

 

“Thank you again, Darcy.”

 

Darcy winked at her. Jarvis would like to have some more friends.

 

***

 

Jarvis wasn’t sure Pepper’s experience could be applied to him. What the woman felt for Tony sounded very different from what he might be feeling for Darcy. Besides that, Pepper and Tony had a very peculiar beginning, with years of reciprocal annoyance and a very weird type of sexual tension. They looked like an old married couple even before they actually got together.

 

Jarvis needed someone else’s point of view.

 

He entered Tony’s lab, happy to be back to work and found his boss talking –more like arguing –with Sam Wilson.

 

“No lasers, Tony!” Sam spoke frustrated.

 

“But think about it!” The inventor insisted.

 

“I don’t need to think about it! I don’t want them.”

 

“It would look cool!”

 

“What are you? 12? Wait, don’t answer.”

 

Jarvis cleared his throat. “Excuse me?”

 

Both men turned immediately to him and Tony smiled, minutely forgetting the argument. “Good morning, buddy. Glad to have you back to work.”

 

“Likewise, sir. But… What is the problem?”

 

“Wilson won’t let me…”

 

“There are my…”

 

Then they were talking at the same time and Jarvis didn’t understand anything. He looked from Tony to Sam when a thought crossed his mind.

 

In one of her many e-mails Darcy told Jarvis that Sam had the most adorable crush ever on Natasha. They were obviously not dating, so Jarvis wondered how Sam was taking this. Maybe Sam would be the right person to talk to!

 

“Sir.” Friday’s voice called from the speakers. “One of Doctor Foster’s machines just fell apart. She just grabbed the duct tape.”

 

“HA! Not this time!” Tony said with a maniac glint in his eyes. “Wilson, stay right here, I’ll be back!” Then he left.

 

Sam sighed and got up. “I’m leaving, before he offers to out neon lights on my wings.”

 

Oh, so this was the case.

 

“Sam, can I make you a question?” Jarvis asked carefully.

 

“Sure, Jarv. How can I help?” He smiled at the formal guy.

 

“Do you have feelings for Agent Romanoff?” He asked bluntly.

 

Of all the things that Sam thought that Jarvis might ask him this one wasn’t even on the list. “Feelings?”

 

“Yes. The romantic kind.” Jarvis clarified.

 

Sam cleared his throat, momentarily embarrassed. “Yeah… I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“No, it isn’t…” Sam let out an awkward laugh. “I feel like I’m twelve again right now. Yes, Jarvis, I do like Natasha in a romantic way.”

 

“How did you realize you liked her?” Jarvis asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

 

“Before I answer that… Why do you ask?” Because this line of questioning got Sam very curious.

 

“I’m trying to understand the formation of romantic feelings.” Jarvis replied honestly. “I already asked miss Potts, so I figured that now I should ask someone else.”

 

“Right…” Sam seemed to be trying to organize his thoughts before replying. “The first time I saw Natasha I thought she was a very pretty lady, but I thought she was with Steve. Besides there was the whole HYDRA thing going on, so no time for that kind of thing. Once the dust settled and it became very clear she had nothing to do with Steve in that way… Well, I went back to noticing how attractive she was.”

 

“Are you telling me you just found her sexually attractive?”

 

“Damn, you are blunt, man.” Sam laughed. “But, yes, in the beginning, it was like this. Natasha is a very attractive woman and she has no shame in it. There’s no shame in it. I, however, always respected her a lot, still do. She isn’t only a sexy woman, she’s a strong, intelligent and good one as well, even if she sometimes doesn’t see it that way.” Sam sighed.

 

“So you do like her?” Jarvis was starting to get a bit confused.

 

Sam chuckled. “Yes, Jarvis, I do. The fact that it started out as an attraction doesn’t take away what I feel now. Feelings can evolve or devolve. Mine changed with time. Not that I don’t still think she is the sexiest woman on the planet, but I see now a whole lot more in her and I like her for it. Flaws, quirks, sarcasm and all.”

 

“Why don’t you ask her out then?” Jarvis wondered.

 

“Because she isn’t ready.” Sam explained calmly. “Things changed a lot for her on the last years and she’s still finding her footing. She needs space and I respect that. If she ever gives an indication that she’s ready for something, I’ll ask her out.”

 

‘What if she says no?” Jarvis frowned.

 

“Well, we never want to consider the chance that the person we like doesn’t want us the same way, but it’s always possible. In that case I have to respect her wishes. It’s going to sting, but at least I’ll know I tried.”

 

Jarvis became quiet, trying to process this information. Sam’s story was very different from Pepper’s. Of course that Jarvis knew it would be like this, because different people had different stories about everything, but still…

 

“So, when are you going to ask Darcy out?” Sam asked.

 

“What?” Jarvis looked alarmed.

 

“That’s why you’re asking right?” Sam arched a brow. “You like Darcy and don’t know what to do about it.”

 

“I… I…” Jarvis took a deep breath. “Why people keep asking me that?”

 

“Because it’s more than a bit obvious that you have a crush on Darcy.” Sam informed. “And we all think you should just go for it.”

 

“I think I need more data first.” Jarvis replied primly.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure, knock yourself out. But don’t complain if someone gets to her first.”

 

This wasn’t going to happen.

 

Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jarvis, you sweet child.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Next chapter Jarvis talks to Darcy. Unfortunately not about what we want him to.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my babies!!!
> 
> Ow, what are those kudos and comments? *-*
> 
> You guys are simply the best! (And now Tina Turner is singing in my head...)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, even though it hasn't been beta-read. I really need to find a new beta... u.u'
> 
> Let me know how you feel!

Jarvis was sitting on the couch of the TV room thinking about all that Sam and Pepper told him. It was actually a bit frustrating, because nothing applied to him and Darcy.

 

He never had a difficult relationship with her –on the contraire. He also never thought about her sexually.

 

Well, he still didn’t because… Honestly, he never thought about sex. Really.

 

Sex –like most of the other physical acts –was a bit of mystery to him and not something that he really bothered with. He spent a lot of time thinking about feelings, his place on the world and other practical things. Sex was the kind of thing that crossed his mind briefly every once in a while, but he never lingered on.

 

His body had normal reactions to some things –he was human after all –but most of the time he just let it go. He had been created by Tony Stark –a man that seemed to think about sex like a seventeen year old boy –so he knew about it, knew that some people put a lot of stock into it, but that was it.

 

He thought that it might be disrespectful towards Darcy to try to think about her in a sexual way now. Jarvis always thought of her as beautiful: her eyes, her smile, her hair. He hardly stopped to think about her body and when he did was more related to the fact that she was adorably short and that her skin looked really soft.

 

Should he start paying attention in different ways?  Wasn’t this rude of his part? Maybe the fact that he wasn’t attracted to her body meant something. Was he less human because of that?

 

No, that also sounded wrong. It actually sounded even more offensive. Darcy wasn’t there for him to be attracted to. She was a brilliant young woman with a generous heart. His affection to her had nothing to do with her body, that would make it wrong.

 

At least that’s how he felt.

 

This was really confusing. Really confusing.

 

He needed more research. Research was going to solve this for him, he was sure of that.

 

He hoped it would, he just wasn’t sure where to start from.

 

“Excuse me, mister Jarvis.” Wanda called softly from the door. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“Of course, miss Maximoff.” He smiled at her. “How can I help?”

 

Wanda shuffled closer and sat next to him. “You can call me Wanda.”

 

“Then please, call me Jarvis.”

 

She smiled softly at him. “I was just wondering… I don’t mean to be nosy, but Darcy told me about you and…” She bit her lower lip. “It got me curious.”

 

“About what?”

 

“How do you see the world?” She asked.

 

“Well… I guess the same way you do.”

 

“I don’t think so.” She shook her head. “You seem way more hopeful.”

 

“Then let me make you hopeful too.”

 

XxX

 

Darcy had a serious problem. Very serious.

 

She was jealous. Of Jarvis. With Wanda!

 

This was beyond ridiculous. There was absolutely no reason for Darcy to be jealous of Jarvis. It wasn’t as if they were… They were friends. Good friends.

 

It still didn’t explain why seeing him talking to Wanda on the couch had her feeling so bad. Jarvis had been the one doing all the talking and Wanda had been looking at him full of wonder, like he was the most amazing thing on Earth.

 

Darcy was pretty sure that he was.

 

She imagined that eventually this would happen. For all she knew he had met someone during the time he was traveling, and there was nothing wrong with that. She wanted Jarvis to be happy and have a full life, most of all she wanted him to be loved like he deserved.

 

She never thought that seeing him with someone would be this painful. Maybe she was being dramatic. It wasn’t like they were making out on the couch, for fuck’s sake. They were just talking! Like friends.

 

Darcy wasn’t a jealous girl. Seriously. She dated Johnny Storm, for fuck’s sake. She wouldn’t have stood it for a day if she was jealous. Johnny flirted like he breathed and he never meant anything by it. Even if he was a womanizer he respected their relationship and never flirted with any intent while they were together.

 

It never bothered Darcy, because she was a flirt as well and she truly believed that Johnny had no intention of cheating on her and he never did.

 

She wasn’t jealous of Ian or any other boyfriend that came before. She wasn’t going to be jealous of Jarvis. He wasn’t her boyfriend, to begin with.

 

But… Still. It hadn’t been the nicest moment of her life to see him so close to Wanda.

 

She was being selfish, she decided. Jarvis could have as many friends as he wanted and Wanda desperately needed one as well.

 

She was being really stupid today.

 

XxX

 

“Thank you so much for talking to me, Jarvis.” Wanda smiled at the man.

 

“It was my pleasure, Wanda.” He smiled back at her.

 

“Darcy told me you were cool.”

 

“Darcy?”

 

“Yes. You’re very lucky to have a friend like her.”

 

“I know.” Just the sound of her name made him smile. “She’s a great person.”

 

Wanda chuckled. “Don’t tell my brother that, but I’m on your side.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jarvis asked confused.

 

“Pietro has a bit of a crush on Darcy, but it’s nothing serious.” Wanda confided. “She deserves more than that.”

 

“Yes.” Jarvis agreed immediately.

 

“That’s why I’m on your side. You truly like her.”

 

“How do you…” Jarvis was shocked.

 

“When you say her name you glow.” Wanda told him with a smile. “It’s very sweet, Jarvis. Don’t waste time. Talk to her.”

 

Jarvis sighed. “I wouldn’t know what to say.” He admitted.

 

“Just tell her the truth. I’m sure she’ll like it.” Wanda insisted.

 

No, he couldn’t. Romance came from big gestures and butterflies in your stomach! How was he supposed to know if Darcy had butterflies when she saw him?

 

What if she didn’t like him? What if… What if he wasn’t human enough for her?

 

XxX

 

Who should Jarvis talk to next?

 

Steve! He should talk to Steve.

 

But Steve would be leaving the next morning for a mission and it was already late. Jarvis didn’t want to bother him now. Maybe he could ask Barnes in the morning? Probably not a good idea. He wasn’t sure if the man would even want to talk to him.

 

Thor and Doctor Foster! They were in love, they could help. Besides, he was pretty sure both of them would have no problem talking about it. Well, maybe he would have to pry Doctor Foster from her work to talk to her, but that was doable.

 

Satisfied with his decision Jarvis decided to get ready for bed when Friday called his name.

 

“Yes?” He asked curious.

 

“Miss Lewis organized an impromptu movie session and wants to know if you wish to join.” Friday informed.

 

“Yes. Tell her I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

Jarvis took the elevator and arrived in the living room to find what looked a lot like an Avengers slumber party. There were pillows around the floor, food at the tables –loads of foods –and almost everyone was around.

 

Steve and James were absent, and so was Sam –confirming Jarvis’s theory that they were leaving early in the morning. Besides them, everybody else was there, and that made for a lot of people.

 

Pepper and Tony were cuddling on one of the armchairs, doctor Foster was talking to doctor Banner, Pietro was sprawled on the couch, throwing popcorn at Clint –who, as a mature adult, was firing back –Maria and Natasha were side by side and Loki was sitting on an armchair a bit farther from everyone else.

 

But the best of all was Darcy, Thor and Wanda, sitting on the floor one in front of the other; Thor was braiding Darcy’s hair, while she braided Wanda’s hair. It was adorable.

 

“Jarvis!” Tony greeted when he saw the man. “Come sit with us.”

 

“What are we watching?” He asked curious, approaching the couch and sitting by doctor Foster.

 

“We’re doing a horror session.” Darcy supplied from her place. “We’re watching ‘The Exorcist’, ‘The Omen’ and ‘The Conjuring’.”

 

Tony snickered. “How scary.”

 

“Oh, shut up, tin man.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “You chose the first two.”

 

“Yes, because they’re classics.” He replied back. “Better than this stupid...”

 

“You’re only calling them classics because they’re old.” Darcy sassed back. “Kinda like you.”

 

“Excuse me? Who’re you calling…”

 

“Can we start the movies?” Pepper cut both of them. “I still have to work tomorrow.”

 

Natasha passed Jarvis a bowl of popcorn and they started watching ‘The Exorcist’. Sometimes the Avengers looked like overgrown children to Jarvis. They traded barbs the whole movie, made fun of every single detail of it –even though doctor Foster looked a bit green during the whole projectile vomit scene - and there were two popcorn wars.

 

By the time they started to watch “The Omen” they had run out of popcorn and Pepper had left to go to sleep. Loki left in the middle of the movie, calling it ridiculous, and once Wanda fell asleep Pietro carried her away.

 

The whole experience was quite interesting, mostly because Jarvis had never understood the appeal of horror movies. Why would anyone watch something just to be scared?

 

He didn’t feel scared, but he saw Darcy covering her eyes and jumping at times –and so did a couple of the others. Tony swore he was not covering his eyes during “The Omen” but Jarvis had his doubts.

 

By the time “The Conjuring” was over –and that one came with a lot of scares for Darcy and Tony –Jarvis watched his boss leaving, an arm thrown over Clint’s shoulder and Maria and Natasha sharing an amused look before following.

 

He was alone with Darcy for the first time in a long while.

 

Okay. No problem. This was perfectly normal. No reason to overthink it.

 

Darcy got up and started cleaning up the mess everybody else left.

 

“That’s not right.” Jarvis commented frowning. “Why are you the only one cleaning? They all should help.”

 

“They should.” Darcy agreed. “But the truth is that we have people that do this. I don’t need to put stuff away, because someone is going to clean this tomorrow, but I don’t like leaving things around the room for someone else to pick. I’ll just put some of this away.”

 

“I’ll help you.” Jarvis declared standing up.

 

Darcy smiled at him and they put most of the stuff away in a few minutes. Once they were done, Jarvis turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Darcy sitting on the sofa. “Aren’t you going to your room?” He asked confused.

 

“I know it’s just an elevator ride down, but I feel lazy.” She groaned.

 

“Should I carry you, Miss Lewis?” He teased.

 

“Yes, please!” She opened her arms dramatically and Jarvis chuckled.

 

He walked to where she was and sat by her side. Jarvis thought for a moment, before asking one question that had been bugging him for a while. “Darcy… How do you know how much you can touch someone?”

 

Darcy turned to him a bit confused. “What do you mean exactly?”

 

“How do I know if I’m not crossing a line? Whose hand I can shake?” He put the words out there. “How do I know who can I hug?”

 

“Personal space is different for everybody, Jarvis.” Darcy said honestly. “Some people have this huge bubble around them, like Nat and Bucky. They don’t like to be touched at all. Some people, like me, like to touch everybody; hugs, kisses and handshakes. It’s complicated, because every person has their own limits.”  


“How will I know my own limits?” Jarvis asked curious.

 

Darcy had to think real hard about that one. “Well, by practice I guess.” She finally replied. “Like… I know now that I love hugs, but I don’t like people that try to kiss my cheeks, or strangers that talk touching me. But I had time to figure this out, you just need some time.”

 

Jarvis was taking this very seriously. It was kind of cute.

 

“Let’s try this…” Darcy smiled at him and offered her hand for a handshake.

 

Jarvis accepted the greeting with a seriousness that made it look like he was closing some kind of deal. Darcy tried not to laugh, so she just shook his hand once, firmly. “How is that?”

 

“Fine.” He cleared his throat.

 

“Okay, let’s try a hug.” She decided getting up. “But it has to be a proper hug.”

 

“Proper hug?” Jarvis grinned. “So there’s a right way to hug someone?”

 

“Of course, my dear Watson!” She pulled Jarvis until he stood up. “Why do you have to be so tall?” Darcy sighed, then she stepped on the couch, so she ended up being a bit taller than him. “Now we can hug!”

 

Jarvis smiled and came closer when she opened her arms. “A proper hug starts with your arms.” Darcy explained, putting hers on his shoulder. “Some goes up, someone goes down.”

 

She blushed out of nowhere, but Jarvis didn’t get why, so he just obeyed her directions. Since her arms were on his shoulders, he put his hands on her waist and waited for further instruction.

 

“Now, hugs aren’t only about arms, they have to do with the whole body.” She kept on. “So you can’t just try to keep your body away from the person, you have to bring them in.” She pulled him gently and Jarvis’ body was flush against Darcy’s.

 

“And let, but not least…” She said softly by his ear. “Heads.” She rested her chin on her own arms, her lips so close to his ear. “Perfect position.”

 

Jarvis chuckled, but he followed her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Darcy smelled like vanilla –probably her soap –and was so amazingly soft in the best way.

 

“I like hugging.” Jarvis decided, his arms secure around her.

 

“I do too.” Darcy sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy thinking about people going down and Jarvis getting kind of lost... hahahaha
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Darcy and Jarvis need to learn how to communicate, that's for sure. But now someone is going to get some touching time... lol
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! Talk about a Christmas miracle...
> 
> Guess what??? My computer is back! I've never been so happy in my whole life! Thank you all so much for the kind comments and the support. Most of all, thank you all for your patience.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of goodness.
> 
> Sadly I had no time for re-reading or beta-reading this, so I have no idea of what you may find in there. Let me know if something is too terrible.

**Chapter 10**

“Hey, Jarv!”

 

“Good morning, sir.” He replied, pouring some coffee for Tony. “Any explosions so far?”

 

“No, but it’s only 8. Maybe we’ll get lucky before lunch.” Tony replied cheerily.

 

Jarvis smiled affectionately at his boss –even though he was turned and couldn’t see –and then went to his table. He was happy to be able to keep working for Tony, it gave him a sense of purpose that he’d feared to lose once he became human.

 

“Jarv, I had a great idea!” Tony declared suddenly, getting up from his stool.

 

“Oh my… What is it, sir?” Jarvis asked a bit concerned.

 

“We need a guy’s night out.” He decided. “Only the boys, no girls.”

 

“I got that from the guy’s night out, sir.” Jarvis informed. “Shall I invite the others?”

 

“Of course! I bet I can get Rhodey here.” Now Tony was mostly talking to himself. “Capsicle and Birdbrain are going to miss it, but who cares.”

 

“Your worry about them is touching, sir.” Jarvis commented dryly.

 

“I don’t think that Robocop would go without Steve.” Tony was muttering to himself.

 

“So it’s canceled then?”

 

“Nonsense!” Tony cried dramatically. “We must do this for you.”

 

“For… Me?” Jarvis was confused.

 

“Yes, you need a guy’s night out. A chance to relax. Maybe we should go to a strip joint.” Tony scratched his chin.

 

“No, sir.” Jarvis said emphatically. “There’s absolutely no need for…”

 

“Don’t worry, Jarvis. I’ll handle it all myself.” Tony assured him.

 

Jarvis rolled his eyes. “Then I’m almost sure nothing is happening.”

 

Tony slapped him on the shoulder and left the lab, talking to himself.

 

If they were depending on Tony to organize something, then Jarvis could relax. Nothing was happening.

 

XxX

 

Darcy entered the kitchen and found Jarvis with his head against the countertop. She hoped he hadn’t hit his forehead against it; marble was very hard.

 

“Hey, Jarvis.” She came closer. “Are you okay?”

 

“No.” He declared.

 

Darcy grinned. “What happened?” She asked sympathetically.

 

“Mr. Stark.” Was his explanation.

 

Darcy grimaced in sympathy. She knew exactly how annoying Tony could be when he put his mind to it.

 

“What did he do now?” She asked.

 

“He organized a guy’s night out for us. At a strip club.” Jarvis groaned.

 

Darcy snickered before she could stop herself. This was so typical of Tony. “Oh, don’t worry, Jarv. It isn’t a big deal.”

 

Jarvis turned to look at her. “I think it is!” He protested.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” She rolled her eyes. “You guys will have some drinks, see some girls dancing, probably laugh… It’s gonna be fun.”

 

“It’s a strip club!” Jarvis repeated like she didn’t understand the fact.

 

“Then you might even get a lap dance.” She teased.

 

Jarvis seemed like he was about to panic. “I don’t want that!” He said flustered. “I’ve barely touched people I care about. I don’t want to touch someone I don’t even know. And I know these are working ladies, just doing their job, but I…”

 

“Jarvis, calm down, you crazy man!” Darcy grabbed him by the shoulders, but she couldn’t hold her laughter. “You’re making this into a tragedy. It’s just a guy’s night out. But I’ll give you a hand.”

 

“How?” He asked, still pretty stressed about the whole thing.

 

“I’ll ask Clint and Bruce to keep an eye on you and not let Tony abuse you. Is this okay?”

 

He took a deep breath. “I guess so.” He looked at her, feeling completely embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, I have no idea…”

 

“Jarvis, relax.” She squeezed his shoulders, smiling at him. “You don’t have to overthink everything.”

 

“I know.” He sighed.

 

“Now, if you want, I can give you a lap dance before you go to the club, so you know what to expect.” She teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Darcy!” He blushed intensely.

 

“You’re gonna be fine, Jarv.” She hugged him.

 

And he hugged her back, because… Well, he was an idiot.

 

XxX

 

That was how, hours later, Jarvis saw himself sitting at a table on some high class strip club. Loki had refused to come, but Thor, Clint, Bruce –who looked like he was considering all of his life choices leading to this moment -, Rodhey, Pietro and even Bucky were here. And of course, Tony. He should make sure his boss didn’t do anything stupid; as hard as it would probably be.

 

Every time Tony had been to a strip club he finished the night wanting to buy it.

 

The fact that Bucky was there was shocking, to say the least. Jarvis wasn’t sure why the man decided to come, since he didn’t drink and was mostly keeping to himself. Then, eventually, he realized that Bucky mostly paid attention to the conversations, but he talked to Clint and Thor sometimes.

 

Bucky was just a reserved man, but he wasn’t anti-social.

 

Jarvis watched some of the others making fool of themselves, but they looked like they were having fun. Fortunately it looked like Tony was having enough fun without bothering him, which was great.

 

“Darcy asked everybody to help you.” James spoke suddenly from his right.

 

Jarvis turned to the man, surprised by the fact that he had offered information so freely. “Did she?”

 

“Yeah. She knows that personal space is very important, so she asked us to keep an eye on Tony, so he wouldn’t be… Well, him, basically.”

 

Jarvis smiled, just thinking about her. “Darcy is… Great.”

 

“Steve wasn’t wrong.” James commented so out of nowhere, that Jarvis was completely lost.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Steve was sure you’re in love with Darcy. I thought he was getting ahead of himself… But he wasn’t. You _are_ in love with her.”

 

Jarvis opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Not one single sound, because he was so shocked that, among all the people in the Tower, Bucky would call him out on his feelings. Like that! He expected things like that from Tony and Pepper, even Sam, but Barnes?

 

“Don’t waste your time trying to deny it.” James told him. “It’s frustrating to everybody, mostly to yourself and, in the end, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re in love with her. Trust me, I know from experience.”

 

Jarvis was still shocked. He never heard James speaking that much.

 

Actually, it looked like James had just realized the same, that he was talking way too much. He sighed, like he was preparing himself to do something extremely tiring to himself. “Look… I know we don’t know each other very well, but you’re a nice fellow, so I’ll give you some food for thought.”

 

Jarvis just nodded, not even daring to breath, James took this as a sign to go on. “Liking someone, loving someone is never easy, even when the person feels exactly what you feel and you know it.” He said. “Feelings are complicated as a rule. That said…” He sighed again. “There’s nothing in the world that is more valuable than them. Being with someone, knowing that you mean the world to someone…”

 

He stopped again, but this time he seemed lighter, like he was recalling a good thing. “I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for Steve and how much he loves me. It was never easy, even before this whole super heroes bullshit, but it was always worth it. He was always worth it. What I mean… Is Darcy worth it?”

 

XxX

 

Since the boys had gone out Jane invited Darcy for a girl’s night. Of course, in Jane’s case, that meant a whole night working in the lab. She did this when Thor wasn’t there to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to their love chamber.

 

Darcy was exhausted the next morning, but it had been kind of fun. Or as much fun as 5 straight hours of astrophysics could be to a normal person. But since they had the lab all to themselves they actually worked in their pajamas, ate a shitload of ice cream, danced around and put duct tape in every piece of machinery –this last one just to annoy Tony.

 

So Darcy was in a great mood next morning, as she walked to the kitchen for breakfast. She was also really curious about the boys, especially Jarvis. She wondered how he had fared in the strip club.

 

Maybe she should have tried to help him bail out of it. Jarvis was still figuring out a lot of stuff, like personal space and relationships. Maybe throwing him on a place with so many naked women hadn’t been a good idea.

 

Poor guy might have fainted.

 

Darcy had to hold in a giggle. Man, she should have convinced Jane to follow the guys, just to see it.

 

“Hey, roadrunner.” She smirked at Pietro as she entered the kitchen. “Had a good night last night?” She joked.

 

Pietro smirked right back at her, a bowl of cereal on his hand. “It was fun. We had a drinking competition.”

 

She chuckled. “Did you win?”

 

“No. Barnes drinks like a Humvee.” He said ruefully.

 

“Sorry to let you know, buddy, but you’ve been played. James can’t get drunk at all, because of his high metabolism.”

 

Pietro’s face of shock was hilarious, best thing Darcy had seen recently, so she pulled her phone and took a picture.

 

“The…” Pietro stuttered. “The little…” Darcy never knew what James was, because Pietro exploded in a series of, what she assumed, were Sokovian curses. They sounded pretty offensive though.

 

“Why is Mr. Maximoff insulting Sargent Barnes lineage?” Jarvis inquired curiously as he entered the kitchen.

 

Before Darcy could answer that, Pietro turned to Jarvis. “You!” He said accusingly. “You knew that he couldn’t get drunk.”

 

“Obviously.” Jarvis looked confused by the accusation. “Everybody does.”

 

“Well, not everybody apparently.” Darcy stage-whispered to Jarvis.

 

Pietro sputtered and left the kitchen yelling curses against them all. Darcy was laughing so hard she couldn’t breath properly.

 

“You’re getting purple, Miss Lewis.” Jarvis informed her.

 

She took a deep breath and finally managed to stop all the laughing. “Man, that was great. You really thought he knew?”

 

“I was under the impression he was just being arrogant.” Jarvis shrugged.

 

“It seems plausible.” She smirked at him. “Did you get drunk?”

 

Jarvis shook his head. “I just drank two glasses of whisky.”

 

“Such a good boy.” She teased lightly. “Got any lap dances?”

 

Jarvis cleared his throat. “No. I did, however, aided Miss Karamel to construct a five-year plan so she can finish college.”

 

Darcy’s eyes became round. “Jarvis… You were at a strip joint helping one of the girls with her finances?”

 

“Yes.” Jarvis answered simply.

 

Darcy chuckled. “I swear to God, Jarvis, you’re way to precious for this world.”

 

He inclined his head to the left. “How so?”

 

Darcy came closer and patted him gently on the cheek. “You just are. See you later.”

 

Jarvis watched Darcy leaving the kitchen and James’s words came back to him. Was Darcy worth it?

 

He heard her screaming death threats to Tony somewhere down the hallway and he smiled.

 

There was no one in this world that was worth as much as Darcy was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, when the Winter Soldier tells you to get a grip and do something, you do something.
> 
> GO JARVIS!
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I wish all of you a magic Christmas. Blessings on you and your family and beloved ones.
> 
> See you all next year!  
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!
> 
> I kind of went missing for a while there... I am so sorry! I'll try to be better from now on, but no promises... Ia have the level of focus of a goldfish.
> 
> Anyway, I really appreciate the patience and the support you guys have showed this work. You're the best.
> 
> So we have a new chapter full of feelings. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I just finished this, so it wasn't beta read. Let me know if it's too terrible, please!

**Chapter 11**

There was something weird going on with Jarvis. Darcy was still trying to figure out what exactly, but he’d been looking at her like he’d never seen her before. It was beyond strange.

 

Sometimes she’d be telling some kind of story and Jarvis would just stop and stare at her, like she was revealing the secrets of the Universe.

 

Jarvis had always been an attentive listener, always curious and intrigued by whatever she said, now he was bordering on creepy. She wasn’t sure what brought that change around, so she decided to ask Sam, once he came back from his mission.

 

“Jarvis?” He repeated confused. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with him.”

 

“Maybe I’m paranoid, but… I don’t know.” She sighed. “He just seems a bit different with me.”

 

That seemed to interest Sam. “How so?”

 

“It’s hard to explain.” Darcy groaned. “I just feel like suddenly he’s looking at me like I’m a particularly interesting bug.”

 

Sam arched a brow. “A bug? Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

 

“Maybe he fancies you?” Sam offered.

 

“Fancies me?” Darcy giggled. “How old are you, Sam? Have you been spending too much time with Steve? Fancies me.” She repeated and exploded in giggles again.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay. Maybe he’s into you.”

 

Darcy snorted. “He isn’t.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Sam challenged.

 

“I just don’t get that feeling from him.” Darcy admitted.

 

“What feeling?”

 

“Like he wants my naked body.” Darcy wiggled her eyebrows at Sam.

 

Sam choked on his water and some of it even came out of his nose. “Darcy!”

 

Darcy was laughing hysterically as Sam tried to dry himself.

 

“I have a theory.” Sam announced.

 

“I’ll bite.”

 

“You’ve said yourself that he had problems with physical contact and the limits of it.”

 

“So?”

 

“I’m pretty sure –from what I’ve heard from their night out –that Jarvis has never –ever – had any romantic contact with anybody. Like, at all.”

 

Darcy arched a brow. “You think he’s a virgin?”

 

“I think he’s as virgin as someone can get.” Sam explained. “Likely never kissed anyone.”

 

“Not possible.” Darcy denied immediately. “Look at him! How many people do you think wanted to hit that?”

 

“But did he want to be with these people?” Sam threw back. “I don’t think so. I think he had a phase of self-discovery, but I don’t think that involved relationships.”

 

Now that Darcy actually thought about that… Yeah, it made a lot of sense.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Even if he likes you –and I really think he does –I don’t think he understands how the physical part of a relationship works.” Sam explained. “Therefore, he can’t look at you like he wants your naked body. He probably has no idea that he does want it.”

 

That made Darcy blush bright red, in a way she hadn’t since she was a teenager. Guys wanted her, it was a given. Men were ridiculously predictable and she had boobs since she was 15.

 

But what Sam suggested sounded so sweet, so innocent, so out of this world… Darcy just didn’t have in herself to believe in it.

 

“I don’t think he sees me that way.” She sighed.

 

“In a sexual way?”

 

“In a romantic way.” She explained dryly, because she was pretty sure that Sam had understood what she meant the first time.

 

“Then you’re blind.” He said categorically. “Or you wish you were.”

 

Well… That was rude.

 

XxX

 

“Hey, Jarvis.”

  
“Hello, Captain Rogers.”

 

Steve smiled at the man. “Just Steve is fine, Jarvis.”

 

“Of course.” He nodded. “Can I help you with anything, Steve?”

 

“Bucky told me he talked to you about Darcy.”

 

“He did.” Jarvis confirmed.

 

“Wow.” Steve seemed surprised. “I didn’t expect him to start a conversation with anyone. Much less about feelings.”

 

“To my understanding, Sergeant Barnes might be more inclined to talk to me because I’m not as loud or as intrusive as everybody else.”

 

Steve chuckled. “Sounds right.” He looked carefully at Jarvis. “Did he give you good advice?”

 

“He did. I think from all that I’ve heard so far, Barnes’s advice was more to the point.” Jarvis admitted. “I think the appropriate term would it be that ‘it hit home’.”

 

Steve seemed bemused by that. “Who’d have seen that one coming, right?”

 

“And Steve? He loves you very much. You are a lucky man.” Jarvis said honestly.

 

Steve’s smile became gentle. “I know, Jarvis. But thank you for saying so.”

 

“My pleasure.”

  
“How about Darcy?” Steve asked, because he was truly curious. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I have no idea.” Jarvis sighed. “My experience in this area is lacking, to say the least.”

 

Steve put a comforting hand on Jarvis’s shoulder. “Just be honest with her and let Darcy guide you. I truly believe that she feels the same way about you, so I’m sure she won’t mind directing you.”

 

Jarvis just nodded along.

 

Steve patted the man on the back, before moving on.

 

Those crazy kids.

 

XxX

 

“Baby, what are you doing here exactly?”

 

“I thought you loved me, Storm.”

 

“I love your boobs, it’s different.”

 

Darcy threw a pillow at Johnny, but he grabbed it easily and put it aside. “Seriously, Dar. What gives?”

 

She sighed. “I just needed a moment to think.”

 

“About?”

 

“Jarvis.” She admitted.

 

“The butler?”

 

“Don’t call him a butler.” She threw one more pillow, but Johnny picked this one just as easily.

 

Asshole.

 

“Stop throwing my pillows at me.” Johnny chided her. “And explain what’s going on. Like a normal human being.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it.”

 

There were no more pillows to throw.

 

Johnny sighed dramatically, then got up from the armchair he was sprawled on and went to sit beside Darcy. “Come on, baby girl.” He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side. “Tell me what’s on this pretty mind.”

 

Darcy sighed and laid her head on Johnny’s shoulder. She couldn’t believe she’d come to his place for moral support. However, to be fair, Johnny had a strict no-bullshit policy, so he always said what he thought, and it was refreshing.

 

“Have I told you Jarvis’s story?”

 

“Only a million times.”

 

She elbowed him. “Shut up. Anyway… I might… It’s possible that I… See him…”

 

Johnny snorted. “You want to fuck his brains out, Boobs. Just get on with this story.”

 

“Oh my god, Johnny!” Darcy elbowed him again. “It’s not like that.”

 

“So what’s it like?”

 

“I like him.” She admitted. “But the other day I was talking to Sam and he made me realize something.” She explained briefly the conversation she had with Sam and why she thought it was right. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Johnny was quiet for a minute. “Do you remember your first kiss?” He suddenly asked.

 

Darcy gave him a confused look, but answered anyway. “Yeah, I was fourteen. Dylan Clarks. He was really shy. Do you remember yours?” She teased.

 

“Of course I do. Tina Baker, I was fourteen too, and completely crazy for her. She had dimples.” He told her with a grin.

 

“What’s your point?”

 

“My point is, if you remember that first kiss, you remember how nervous you were.” He indicated. “Did sex cross your mind?”

 

“No!”

 

“Exactly. Because it was all innocent and sweet.” His voice was a bit teasing. “You’ve been through that before. There’s kissing, holding hand, making out, some serious heavy petting…” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 

Darcy snorted. “I’m still waiting for your point.”

 

“My point is…” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “If you want your butler, you’ll have to go all the way back to high school. You’ll have to slow down for him.”

 

Darcy chewed on that for a minute.

 

“Save the blowjobs for a third date or something.”

 

“Oh god, Johnny!” She started slapping him on the shoulder, but he just laughed hard at her.

 

Eventually she gave up on the violence and waited until he calmed down.

 

“Seriously, Dar. You’re great, he’d be lucky to make out with you.” Johnny told her. “And imagine how super special it will be for both of you.” He batted his eyelashes at her.

 

“I hate you sometimes.”

 

“And, the rest of the time, you remember how awesome I am.” He indicated.

 

Darcy sighed. “Or something like that.”

 

“Talk to the guy, Lewis.” He insisted. “Come on. You’re the bad-ass girl that smacked me on the ass and asked if I was going to have sex with you or what.”

 

Darcy chuckled at the memory. “I did.”

 

“See?” He checked her gently with his shoulder. “You can do whatever you want. Even ask your butler out.”

 

Yes, she could. And she would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... THOSE TWO FINALLY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS!
> 
> Let's get some kissing done, please! hahahahaha
> 
> Let me know how you feel about it.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
